


Rebel! Rebel!

by Cadoan



Series: Rockerboy Blues [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Kerry and V get frisky in the car after escaping the police.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Rockerboy Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192847
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Rebel! Rebel!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm replaying as male V just to be able to romance Kerry and fuck, do I love Kerry.

"Take me to Carnitas!"

Kerry's eyes flickered light blue as he sent over the adress to V, who made a U-turn on the empty highway and started heading back a small bit towards where they had just came from. When they saw the neon lights from the old rundown ferris wheel, Kerry spoke again.

"It's right in here, on the right." Kerry pointed and V could see the bright yellow lettering of the Capitan Caliente. "Park just over there." V did as told and swung into the parking lot, parking furthest away from the entrance. He looked at the run down building next to them and in front of them. The parking lot was dark and empty.

"So this is where rockstars like you get your coffee? At a dump like this?"

Kerry grinned. "Best coffee in town!" Then he leaned far back in the car seat and tilted his head back, pressing it into the head cushion. "Oooh fuck, the adrenaline, man! Haven't felt like this in fucking ages!" Kerry dragged his hands over his thighs, as if he was trying to ground himself, but not really succeeding. V's heart was also still beating fast. He looked at his hands, holding tighly onto the steering wheel still.

"What wouldn't I give for a quick fuck right about now..." V looked over to Kerry, who was looking at him with half closed eyes. There was something sinful in his eyes, and then Kerry reached over and placed his hand on V's thigh in a silent question. V felt his body respon instantly, blood rushing towards his crotch. He nodded at Kerry, who smiled wickedly. Kerry pushed off the car seat and leaned in towards V, his lips ghosting the outer shell of V's ear.

"Let me suck you off." Kerry's voice was deep and dark. His hand wandered upwards, up V's thigh, and headed for V's crotch.

V swallowed thickly before managing a breathless "Yeah." He let go of the steering wheel.

Kerry leaned back slightly and grinned. "Fucking preem." He reached for V's belt and with deft fingers it only took him moments to unbuckle it and get his hand inside V's pants. He wrapped his fingers around V's almost fully hard cock and pulled it out of its confines. He started pumping his hand up and down V's shaft, and his touch was like silk. V felt himself getting harder in Kerry's hand. He let his head fall back against the head cushion and watched Kerry's face. Kerry had a look of concentration on his face, eyes trained on V's cock.

V's head was spinning a bit. Earlier that day he'd gotten a phone call to meet up Kerry Eurodyne on a street corner - now he was about to get his dick sucked by said person in a rustbucket of a car.

Kerry, seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, now leaned down and licked a stripe over the head of V's cock before swirling it around the head.

"Oh fuck..." V swore as Kerry sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. Kerry's mouth was warm and wet, and when Kerry started bobbing his head up and down, V almost lost it. He groaned and without thinking, he moved his hand to rest at the back of Kerry's head, fingers winding into the short, silver hair. Kerry made a needy sound, and V tightened the grip on Kerry's hair in response.

Kerry stopped the bobbing of his head then and just sucked the whole of V's cock into his mouth, down his throat, until his nose was pressed up against V's skin. V swore again, Kerry's throat wrapped tightly around his cock. He let go of Kerry's hair and gripped the back of his head cushing, pushing down the orgasm that suddenly threatened to happened. Kerry just held his head there for a long moment before pulling up fully, releasing V's cock. He surged upwards and kissed V hard, licking into his mouth. V kissed back, his almost-orgasm still coursing through his system.

"I want you to fuck me," Kerry said into the kiss, and V's cock twitched in response.

"Here?" V managed to ask, his brain not currently computing how that would work where they were currently sitting.

Kerry pulled back a bit and shook his head lightly. "Backseat." He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out before pressing it into V's hand. "Put this on. Don't know where Johnny's been with that body of yours." Then he pulled away completely and opened the car door before climbing out, leaving V alone for a moment.

V blinked in confusion before looking down at his hand to see what he had been given.

VAh, a condom. Made sense. V made a mental note to get himself checked out at a clinic sometime real soon before momentarily tucking himself back into his pants. Then, he also got out of the car. When he got into the back seat, Kerry had already managed to peel one of his pants legs off and had gotten comfortable on his back.

It was cramped, but V managed to get in and get the door closed behind himself. He was on his knees in the backseat, knees slotted inbetween Kerry's legs. It was dark in the car again, the only light coming from a street lamp a bit away creating blocks of yellow lights in the car. V had to put one of his hands on the space behind the back seat head cushions to steady himself and not topple over onto Kerry.

Kerry watched him with hungry eyes, slowly stroking his own cock as V used his teeth to open the plastic of the condom. He spat the plastic onto the floor before looking down and rolling it onto his cock. Once it was on, V reached down and hooked his hands onto the bend of Kerry's knees, pulling hin down towards V. Kerry gave a little sound of surprise as he slid over the back seat. Then he gave a satisfied grin.

"Fuck, I love a man that can throw me around."

V took ahold of the one of Kerry's legs that didn't have pants still on and pulled it up, hooking his knee over his shoulder. Kerry's hands flew up to press against the car door, allowing him to push down towards V. V lifted his hand to his mouth and spat, getting saliva onto his fingers. Then he reached down and found Kerry's puckered opening. He circled it with the pads of two fingers before pushing inside.

Kerry groaned lightly as he was breached and V stilled his hand, but Kerry shook his head. "Keep going, keep going," he urged. V obliged and continued pushing his fingers inside. Kerry's other leg wound around the outside of his thigh. V had to lean forward, putting his free hand on the plastic right below the window of the car door on Kerry's side, causing him to hover above Kerry. V had the absent minded thought that Kerry seemed to be really flexible.

Soon, V had two fingers pumping in and out of Kerry, and he deemed it enough. He slowly pulled them out and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock instead, guiding it towards Kerry's opening.

V looked down at Kerry's face as he pushed inside the man below him, and Kerry's eyebrows knitted together in a look of concentration for a moment, his eyes fluttering close. V pushed about halfway in before stilling, and Kerry's eyes opened. He reached up and put his hand on the back of V's neck, pulling down, and they both strained their necks in a slanted kiss.

Kerry fell back down against the backseat and gave V a downright filthy look.

"Now fuck me. Make me feel it."

A pleasurable shudder went through V's body and he snapped his hips fowards, sinking fully into Kerry. Kerry hissed a "Fuuuck yeah..." and he steadied himself against the car door again. V managed to get one hand down onto the seat next to Kerry's hip, and then he pulled almost fully back out before pushing in again, making them both moan. What followed wasn't comfortable, squeezed into the back seat of an all too small car, but the fuck was hard and fast and felt amazing. At one point, Kerry got his hand inbetween them and he wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping it.

V put all the force he could behind his thrusts, and the car had started to move with them, the suspension complaining. His orgasm had started to build again, heat starting to pool in the bottom of his stomach as he drove into Kerry over and over again. He snapped his hips back and forth in short thrusts, pulling his cock out halfway before fucking back into Kerry. A stream of nonsense had started to leave Kerry's mouth.

"Fuck, yes, fuck, more, fuck, shit, more..."

V let go of the car door and put his full weight on his knees and on the man below him, almost folding him in half as he pressed his forehead against Kerry's shoulder. Then, with a long smooth thrust, he fully buried his cock in Kerry's ass and came hard, pumping his release into the condom.

He didn't have time to catch his breath before Kerry pushed hard at his shoulder. "Fuck, gimme some space, I need-"

V managed to push off Kerry slightly, who twisted his upper body to he was facing the front of the car. He was still working his cock over with his hand with fast strokes, his eyes screwed shut. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-" He drew in deep gulps of air as he came, shooting ropes of cum onto the car floor, hips twitching forward.

V watched in awe as Kerry rode out the waves of his orgasm before rolling onto his back again. His face was flushed pink, and he smiled widely.

"Holy shit V, making me feel like I'm 25 again..!" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before letting his arm rest above his head.

V could feel the post-orgasm heaviness set into his limbs. “It definitely wasn't yesterday I fucked someone in the backseat of a car," V said, and Kerry chuckled.

"Same choom, same." Kerry laughed. "Fuck, this is what it's like to be alive! But now, let's get some fucking coffee."

Kerry couldn't help but laugh as well. "Alright. Coffee it is."


End file.
